


You Are My Sunshine

by notsoGREP



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blood, Death, M/M, Songfic, im so so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsoGREP/pseuds/notsoGREP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Barry is out of town, Ross and Dan decide to have an impromptu sleepover.<br/>That was a terrible idea.<br/>(im sorry i suck at summaries lmao)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Thank tumblr for constantly giving me bright, cheery ideas for fic that everybody loves./sarcasm  
> Ye I saw this prompt on tumblr and figured, "Why the hell not?"

It was a literal bump in the night that jolted Ross awake, making him nearly fall off the couch he was sleeping on in Dan's living room. 

"Mmmfh..." he mumbled, his voice heavily slurred with sleep, slowly blinking open his eyes. "What the hell was that?" Slowly sitting up, he suddenly froze as he noticed an extremely humanoid silhouette just a shade darker than the rest of the room. His breath caught in his throat. 

_Hold on a goddamn second... Barry's not supposed to be back for a week... and nobody else has the house key... Shit!_

Maybe 10 seconds later, Ross had a baseball bat in his grip that totally wasn't shaking what what are you talking about, and was slowly pacing forward, stepping down on each foot as lightly as humanly possible, taking slow, deep breaths so as to not launch into a panic attack. 

He might have forgotten that there was a creaky floorboard rather close to where the supposed intruder was? Yeah, he totally forgot. And as he set down his foot, an agonizingly loud groan echoed throughout the room, causing the intruder to freeze and whip his head to Ross, and Dan's faint snores to stutter and then stop. 

"Who the hell are you?" the intruder almost yelled. 

"Who the hell are  _you?"_ retorted the Australian. 

"What the hell are you doing?" groaned Dan. He gradually rose to his feet, yawning, before he spotted the robber and choked out a gasp. "And  _who the hell are you?"_

The intruder snorted. "I'm not telling you that, and if you value your stuff, or your lives, step off. Now."

Ross tightened his grip on the bat, giving a tiny shudder of fear, as his Jewfro'd companion said cautiously, "Listen, man, we don't want any trouble. Just leave and we won't call the cops, please."

"Let me think about it. No."

"Dan, call the cops!" urged Ross, his voice shaky and quiet. 

"No!" snarled the intruder. He lunged forward and, in the faint moonlight filtering through the curtains, the Aussie noticed the metallic glint of a knife he didn't know the perpetrator had. 

The knife entered his chest, and he let out a choked gasp, watching as the robber took the knife from out of his body, and then the dark stain spreading across the front of his shirt, before he collapsed with a thud. Danny let out a horrified screech and ripped the baseball bat from Ross's hands, bashing the robber with the blunt end of it, screaming loud profanities in his terror and rage. 

"You asshole! You fucking douchebag, get the fuck out of my apartment  _now!"_ he roared, his face reddening with fury. The robber's eyes went wide and he yelled in pain as he was beaten with the bat before he finally scrambled up and dashed from the apartment. Dan sat there, panting and gasping, his face returning to its normal color slowly, before he turned back to look at Ross, who was coughing and wheezing, choking on his own blood. "Oh... my God... Ross... I'm sorry you had to see that... but holy  _fuck..."_ He collapsed onto his knees and crawled over to Ross, taking him into his arms as his throat began to tighten and his eyes started watering. "I'm gonna call an ambulance--"

He was cut off by Ross's obviously pained, choked out gasp. "Dude... I'm not gonna make it... he fucking stabbed me in the lung... I'm gonna die..."

"Don't say that!" exclaimed the older man. 

"You can deny it but I'm gonna die tonight... just... can you-- can you sing to me... please?"

"... o-okay." Danny cleared his throat and thought of the first song that came to mind. Letting out a deep breath as the first tear began to roll down his face, he began to sing. 

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_ _  
_You make me happy when skies are grey...__

_You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away._

Ross gave a tiny smile as he weakly grabbed onto Dan's hand, causing a splutter from the older man and a stream of tears to start down his cheeks. Dan squeezed his hand, attempting a smile back. 

_I'll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same…_

Suddenly he faltered. This verse of the song was about heartbreak in terms of breaking up, which wasn’t exactly the kind of heartbreak that they would be going through soon. Half-squinting for a moment, he soon continued into altered lyrics.

_And though you leave me to live above_

_We’ll always be together in a way…_

From this point on, Dan’s voice was slurred with tears that he couldn’t stop no matter how he tried.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_ _  
_You make me happy when skies are grey...__

Ross let out a loud, shuddering cough, spraying blood on Dan’s shirt for which he gave an apologetic half-shrug with the last reserves of his energy. His eyes slowly began to flutter and soon shut completely. Danny had to use all his willpower to not start sobbing right then and there. He knew he had to finish the song for Ross.

_You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away._

Giving a final last sigh, he muttered, “I love you, so, so much, Danny…” as his chest fell for the last time. The grip he had on Danny’s hand went slack and limp, and Danny slowly set it down to lay it across Ross’s chest. Hardly intelligible through his closed up throat and his tears, he repeated the last line of the song.

_Please don't take my sunshine away…_

He leaned forward and put a kiss on the Aussie’s forehead.

“I love you too, Ross.” 


End file.
